Renaldo
Renaldo & The Loaf are an English musical duo, consisting of a pathologist (David Janssen or "Ted the Loaf") and an architect (Brian Poole or "Renaldo Malpractice", most often simply "Renaldo M"). Active from the mid-1970s until 1988, and then reuniting in 2006, the duo have produced five studio albums, various compilations, and several self-produced demos. They were "discovered" by The Residents when Poole dropped off a tape at their Ralph Records headquarters in San Francisco, during a visit to the U.S. After being signed to Ralph, they collaborated with The Residents on Title In Limbo ''in two visits between 1981 and 1983. History Renaldo & The Loaf recorded ''Play Struve and Sneff in 1979, and had been distributing it, on demand, on home-made cassette tapes ever since; Ralph Records issued a remastered version in 1984. By their own assertion, Renaldo & The Loaf achieved their unique sound in part by striving to get unnatural synthesizer-like sounds using only what instruments they had available (acoustic ones). To that end, they routinely used muffled and de-tuned instruments, and, often to striking effect, tape loops and manipulation. Songs for Swinging Larvae was released in 1981 on Ralph. Aside from its unusual instrumental arrangements, the album's lyrics were taken from disparate sources, such as Sherlock Holmes stories and Samuel Beckett's Endgame. Graeme Whifler and The Residents co-directed a short video, accompanied by a medley of music from the album. This video was banned from television and film festivals due to its controversial nature. Songs for Swinging Larvae was followed in 1982 by Arabic Yodelling. As the 1980s advanced, the duo found it increasingly difficult to complete projects, and they both had demanding day jobs and family lives. Some Bizarre Records' involvement injected enough motivation for the completion of The Elbow is Taboo in 1987, with a shift to a more refined electronic sound, but the process had been less than rewarding. ]]By 1988, the collaboration had lost its steam, and the duo disbanded. Brian/Renaldo contributed to sporadic recordings in the 1990s. In 2006, upon the launch of the new Renaldo & The Loaf web site, the duo were reunited for the first time in the better part of two decades. The duo's first album in 29 years, entitled Gurdy Hurding, was released on Klanggalerie on October 25th 2016. They performed for the first time since the early 1980s in June 2018 at the Klanggalerie 25th Anniversary event in Vienna. This performance was recorded and released in November as Long Time Coming. Discography * Behind Closed Curtains/Tap Dancing In Slush (1978, released by Klanggalerie in 2014) * Play Struve and Sneff (recorded 1979, released by Ralph in 1984) * Songs for Swinging Larvae ''(Ralph, 1981) * ''Arabic Yodelling (Ralph, 1983) * Title in Limbo with The Residents (Ralph, 1983) * The Elbow Is Taboo (Some Bizarre, 1987) * Gurdy Hurding (Klanggalerie, 2016) * Breadcrumbs (compilation, Klanggalerie, 2016) * Long Time Coming (Live In Vienna 2018) (live album, Klanggalerie, 2018) External links and references * Official website Category:Ralph stablemates Category:Collaborators Category:Renaldo & The Loaf